


All I know is you're sure looking good in my shirt

by Ambear9



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 01:32:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11887098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambear9/pseuds/Ambear9
Summary: Heath and Dommy D realize they have feelings for each other.*this is the first thing I've ever writte. Ever.*





	1. First Kiss

Dom came over so we could film some videos for each of our channels. We were laughing and having a good time when Dom spilled his drink all over himself”  
*laughing* “Dommy what is you doin?”  
“shut up Heath”  
“haha sorry but that was funny. Take your shirt off and I'll throw it in the dryer and you can go grab a shirt from my closet”  
I came out of the laundry room and saw Dom wearing one of my salty crew shirt that was 2 sizes too big for him and for some reason I really enjoyed the fact he was in my shirt. I started feeling differently about Dom a few weeks ago when we were drunk and he was snuggled up to me in an Uber on the way home from Saddle Ranch!  
“Dude Heath why are you looking at me like that”  
“What? I'm not looking at you” I could feel my face getting red.  
“Hey maybe we can watch some Netflix or something until your shirt is dry”  
We sat down on the couch and start watching a random movie. Next thing I know I'm waking up to Dom’s head on my shoulder and Zane jokingly shouting “babbbby what are you doin cuddlin with someone else”  
Dom jumped up “shit I have to go. I'll text you later”  
Before I could tell him he forgot his shirt he was gone.  
*********  
My phone rang. It was Dommy. It's been about a week since he ran out.  
“Hey Heath can I stop by and pick up my shirt?”  
“Of course man. As long as you are bringing mine back!”  
Dom was being super quiet and kinda shy.  
“Hey Dom what's up? You know you can talk to me about anything you know that right”  
“Yeah of course Heath. It's just that I don't even know how to explain how I'm feeling.”  
Dom sat down on the couch and put his face in his hands. I sat down next to him and put my hand on his back to let him know that it's ok!  
“I just. I. Umm.” He was mumbling into his hands  
Then he looked up at me  
“Heath I…”  
I didn't let him finish what he was going to say. I leaned in and kissed him. He didn't pull away. Instead he put his hand on the back of my head and pulled me in as close as he could slightly pulling at my hair as our tongues explored each others mouths. I have wanted this for awhile now so I couldn't stop myself. I pull him onto my lap trying not to break the kiss. Once he was on my lap he pulled away and took his shirt off. I rubbed my hands up his chest biting my lip. He grabbed my shirt and pulled it off. Then leaned in and started kissing my neck causing me to let out a moan. I grabbed his ass and pulled him as close to me as he could get.


	2. sneaking kisses

I wanted more but I had no idea what I was doing or how far this was actually going to go. Then Dommy made that decision for me. He reached down and unbuttoned my pants.

I sank my teeth into his neck as he grabbed onto my dick.

I didn’t want this to stop but I knew doing this in the living room was risky when you have roommates that could come home at any time.

“Maybe….we...should go...room” I struggled to say while kissing Dom

Dom stroked my dick a few more times as he climbed off my lap.

I picked up our shirts off the floor, by the time I got to my room Dom was sitting on my bed wearing nothing. I quickly stripped down and walked over when Dommy grabbed my hand and pulled me down next to him. I grabbed his ass and pulled us as close as we could get, we intertwined our legs. I slowly started moving back and forth so our dicks were rubbing together while Dom was exploring my neck with his tongue.

“Fuck Dommy D” I moaned as grabbed onto both of our pre cum covered dicks stroking them together.

I nibbled on Dom’s bottom lip as he took a hold of my dick. We continued to jerk each other off.

I took my other hand and dragged my nails down his back as I shot cum all over him.

“Fuuuuuck baby” I moaned.

Not long after Dom was moaning my name as he finished. We continued to lay there entangled kissing and exploring each other’s body with our hands.

“Shit Heath that was amazing.” He whispered in my ear.

“I’m going to jump in the shower real quick if you want to join.”

“Maybe next time baby, I need to not move for a minute.” I laughed.

I was still slightly shocked at what just happened but I was happy it did.

“Here ya go lazy ass!” Dom said as he threw a wet washcloth at me.

I finally got up and put some shorts on and laid back down on my bed playing on my phone when my door opened.

“Baby do you wanna go to…” Zane didn't finish his sentence when he looked over at the bathroom door.

“Uh baby who is in your shower?”

“O it’s Dommy D. his umm shower wasn't working so I told him he could come over and use mine,” I said

Zane opened the bathroom door

“Hey did you decide to join me?” Dom asked

“Uhhh what the fuck dude?” Zane said confused

“O hey….Zane….I was just...umm kidding” Dom said shutting off the shower

“Whatever dude, wanna go get dinner with me and Heath?” Zane asked

“Yeah sure let me um get dressed.”

I could see Dom’s face in the mirror and I realized his clothes were still on my floor

I pushed Zane towards the door. “Hey, Zane lets give him privacy to get dressed.”

We went and sat on the balcony and wait for Dommy when Zane asked: “soooo baby whats going on with that?”

I tried to act like I had no idea what he was talking about “baby what is you talkin about, Its Dommy D he is our friend.”

“Yeah ok but he was wearing your shirt and you was cuddlin with him, and just now you were shirtless laying in bed while he is in the shower.” Zane questioned

“Bitch you crazy” I got up and started to go inside. “I'm going to see if he is ready so I can grab some clothes. Zane shook his head as I walked away.

I went into my room as Dom was finishing getting ready and snuck him a little kiss

“So that may be the last one you get for awhile. Zane was questioning me out there,” I said as I put a shirt on.

“Well, then that weak ass kiss isn't gonna be enough” He grabbed my waist and pulled me into a kiss.


	3. part 3

I sat across from Dommy D at dinner, We kept sneaking glances at each other and hoped Zane wouldn’t notice.

We finished dinner and drove back to the apartment so Dom could get his car.

Zane started to head towards the elevator “Hey baby are you coming.”

“Uh yeah, baby I’ll be there in a minute.” thankful that Zane went ahead without me.

I pushed Dom against his car and put my face as close to his as I could without touching.

“bitch stop teasing me!”

I lightly kissed him and tried to walk away but he grabbed my shirt and pulled me into a very passionate kiss.

*******

Tonight was the night Dom was flying home from his trip to Florida. It had been almost a week since we had seen each other in person. We spent a lot of time on the phone together, some conversations more naughty than others.

I was sitting in my jeep at the airport sweating bullet, thinking of all the ways I could ask Dom to be my boyfriend. The passenger side door open which made me jump.

“Dude are you ok?” he said as he climbed in

“Yeah, I was just thinking about how excited I was to see you.”

He leaned over and kissed me.

“Baby I missed you”

“I missed you too Heath.”

“Want to go have dinner?”

“How about we go back to my apartment and order food.”

Then without thinking I just blurted it out “Will you be my boyfriend.” I could feel my face turning red. That is not how I planned that at all, I was just so excited to see him I couldn't keep it in.

Dom couldn't stop laughing at how embarrassed I got “dude obviously”

We sat there kissing for a minute before someone honked at us.

We were almost to Dom’s when I let go of his hand and started rubbing his thigh.

“Now look at what you’ve done” he said moving my hand up so I could feel how hard he was. I thought about pulling over right there and pulling him into my lap, but we were so close to his apartment.

I continued to rub the bulge in his pants until we got to his apartment. We barely made it in and shut the door before we were taking each other’s clothes off between kisses. We were tripping over everything as we made our way to his bedroom not breaking away from each other's mouths. I laid down on the bed pulling him down on top of me.

He kissed his way down my neck as he started stroking my dick. He continued kissing down my chest stopping to play with my nipple piercings then down my stomach, I ran my fingers through his hair.

He slowly took my dick into his mouth.

“Holy fuck Dommmmy”

Dom shyly looked up at me “I’m sorry I have no idea what I’m doing”

“Baby it feels amazing”

He used his hand to stroke the base of my dick while he licked and sucked on the tip. I tugged at his hair as I thrust into his mouth. His moans vibrated my dick as he took all of me into his mouth.

After awhile I couldn’t hold back anymore.

“Dom...Dommy….I’m gonna...” I moaned

He crawled up next to me while he continued to jack me off.

I had one hand stroking his dick, and I used the other to pull him into a kiss, as soon as his lips touched mine I came.

I bit his lip as I pulled out of our kiss.

He dug his nails into my back “Yes Heath yesss”

“Come for me Dommy” I whispered


	4. part 4

Then next morning I woke up spooning with Dommy, I wish we could stay there forever but we ended up falling asleep last night so we never ate dinner, I was starving.

I kissed Dom on the cheek and headed to the kitchen.

I was standing at the stove cooking eggs when Dom comes up and smacks my ass “mm daddy Heath cookin me some breakfast”

I laughed and gave him a kiss “good morning baby”

I tried to go back to cooking but Dom wouldn't let me go

“Dom….Dommy...i...need to….cook” I said between him kissing me.

“I’d rather have you for breakfast.”

We stood there making out until we could smell the eggs burning

“Noooo Dommmmmy those were the last eggs, now we have nothing to eat”

“That's ok like I said before I want you for breakfast” he gave me one more kiss

“And I would love that but we had each other for dinner and I need actual food so I can have some energy then we can spend the rest of the day in bed,” I said as I was scraping the eggs into the trash.

“Sorry, I'll go get my phone and order breakfast or we can go out, whatever you want” he said as he started to walk away, I grabbed his arm and pulled him into a hug. “Sorry, I’m hangry!”

After going out to breakfast we headed back to my apartment so I could change since I was still in the clothes from the night before.

When we pulled into the parking garage I noticed Zane’s parking spot was empty and I knew Kam was already at work, and once we went inside there was a note from Zane on my door

{Hey baby I’m spending the night over at Andy’s then tomorrow I’m going to film with the guys, see you later p.s. I can't believe I had to write a got damn note cuz you never answer the phone}

“Baby it looks like we have the apartment all to ourselves for awhile” I pulled him over to the couch.

“Right here on the couch?”

“Right where I kissed you for the first time,” I said pushing him down on the couch.

“Well look at you being all romantic,” he said with a chuckle

I walked over to the record player and put some music on.

“Heath what the fuck are you doing?” he said laughing as I tried my best to do a strip tease.

“Being sexy for my boyfriend” I laughed as I continued to strip, once I was naked I climbed on top of Dom and started giving him a lap dance while pulling his shirt off. I rubbed the bulge in his pants “seems like my sexy dance worked” I said as I continued to grind into his lap.

I kissed my way down his chest as I got down on my knees in front of him, I barely let him finish taking his pants off before wrapping my lips around his dick.

Without taking my mouth off of him I pulled one of his legs up so it was resting on my shoulder so I could have access to his ass. I started with one finger teasing the outside of his hole, causing him to moan out my name. After a little more teasing I stuck the tip of my finger inside of him, slowly I went in deeper as he thrust into my mouth.

“Fuuuuck Heath I want more.”

I got up and ran into my room and grabbed a bottle of lube

I sat down on the couch and pulled Dommy on top of me, he sank his teeth into the top of my shoulder as I reached around and slowly inserted one then two of my lube covered fingers inside of him. Dom slowly moved back and forth making my fingers go deeper inside with each movement.

After a few more thrusts Dom grabbed my dick “I want you Heath”

I slowly removed my fingers and placed a hand on both his ass cheeks lifting him up, I kissed him as I lowered him down on my dick his nails dug into my shoulders once I was all the way in him.

We sat there lost in each other’s eyes, I slid my hands up to Dom’s hips and slowly started moving him back and forth.

I moved one hand to his dick, and began jacking him off, he ran his finger through my hair as he kissed my neck.

Our pace got faster as we both fell into a rhythm.

I have had plenty of sex but nothing has ever felt this right, It’s like the entire world had disappeared and in that moment it was just me and Dom.

“Dommmmmmmy” I moaned as he pulled out of our kiss.

He threw his head back yelling my name as he came all over my stomach, he leaned back down and whispered in my ear “come for me Heath” He nibbled on my ear as he fucked me harder.

I grabbed his face and kissed him as hard as I could until I cam.

Dom grabbed the shirt that was next to me on the couch and wiped my stomach off before collapsing on top of me, I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his forehead “Holy shit baby that was amazing”

We sat there for a little bit until Dom climbed off of me “So are you going to join me in the shower this time?”

“Of course baby”

We spend more time kissing in the shower than actually showering, but we were still on this high and couldn’t get enough of each other.

I was in my closet looking for something to wear while Dom was collecting our clothes from the living room.

“Well looks like I’m going to need to borrow a shirt again” He said holding up his shirt that he had used earlier to clean me off.

I couldn’t help but laugh “of course, you can wear anything you want.”

He pulled out one of my button up shirts “you think I can pull off the dad look”

“I think it would look like you were just trying to steal your dad’s clothes because I’m about 2 sizes bigger than you.” we both laughed

“I’ll just wear this one” he said as put on my solid black shirt

Something about him wearing my favorite shirt that was too big for him and a towel around his waist turned me on, I pushed him against the wall and kissed him.

I’m not sure how long we stood there kissing, but next thing I know I hear Zane yelling at my door “Heeeeath baby I know you are home, I saw your jeep in the garage.”

“What do you want Zane, I’m getting dressed”

“We want to know if you want to join us for lunch?”

“Who is us?”

“Me and Andy”

Me and Dom looked at each other not sure what to do.

“Uhhh sure give me a minute”

“Dude what are we going to do? Should we just tell them? You have been friends with Zane forever, and me and Andrea have been close for a long time….I think they will be happy that we are happy.”

“I think you are right but I’m fucking terrified,” I said as finished getting dressed “Fuck I don’t know why I can’t get enough of you wearing my shirt.”

We walked over to my door, Dom kissed my cheek “We got this”

I grabbed his hand and slowly opened my door taking a deep breath “we got this” 

We walked into the kitchen still holding hands “Zane baby, we need to talk”


	5. part 5

“Yeah baby what is it” Zane said not looking up from his phone

“I would love to have lunch with you guys, but can we make it a double date”

“Yeah sure, who are you bringing?” Zane asked still lost in a game on his phone.

Andrea saw me and Dom holding hand and let out a squeal of excitement as she ran over hugging us both.

“What the fuck did I just miss?” Zane said finally looking up “O hey when did you get here Dom?”

“Seriously Zane?” Andrea glared at him

“Dom….Zane...Dom is who I’m bringing” I said shyly

“Ok, let's go I'm hungry” Zane said as he grabbed his keys

“Zane your best friend just told you he is dating Dom and you have nothing to say?” Andrea said smacking Zane’s arm

“I mean I kinda knew, I didn't think I had to have a major reaction” Zane shrugged “I’m happy for you guys, but I am seriously hungry”

*****

Later that night me, Zane and Kam were hanging out on the balcony talking about random shit for our videos.

Zane put his camera down “So bitch why did you feel like you had to hide your relationship from me? Not only am I your best friend but I asked you multiple times and you lied to my face, I told you about me and Andy before I even asked her to be my girlfriend”

“Duuude what? You have a girl and you didn't tell me?” Kam smiled

“Guys I’m truly sorry, I didn’t know how to tell you, this is new to us and we wanted to see where it went before announcing it to all our friends. Plus Zane it’s way easier to say hey I have a girlfriend than to say hey by the way I’m gay this is my new boyfriend” I said as I lit a cigarette, I had never said those words out loud before and it was like a huge weight was lifted off my shoulders.

“Hold up cuh, what?” Kam said confused

“Me and Dommy D, we have been kinda a thing for over a week now but we made it official when I picked him up from the airport the other night, so it’s not like I hid it for a long time”

I lit another cigarette

“Seriously baby slow down, I thought you were trying to quit?” Zane said concerned

“I just realized I need to tell my family and I’m freaking out” I said smoking my cig way to fast that I started coughing 

Later that night I was pacing back and forth in the kitchen, for years I had thought about coming out to my friends and family but I always changed my mind, but now that I have a boyfriend I cant keep it from them anymore. I'm so close with my parents and brother and I've always told them everything except this. I took out my phone to call them but called Dom instead

“Hey Dommy I really need you, can you please come over.”

“Yeah sure Heath, is everything ok?”

“Yeah baby I just need you to help me with something”

“I’m on my way”

I hung up, I stared at my phone for a long time hovering my finger over the call button. I pressed it. It rang a few times before my momma’s face popped up on the screen

“Hey baby boy, it’s late are you ok?”

“Yeah momma, I just need to talk to you and Pops about something,”

“Heath baby you are scaring me”

“Moms It’s ok, I promise”

There was a knock at the door, then Dom walked in, I motioned him over to the couch

“Hey Heath whats going on, you have your mom freaking out”

“Ok umm I honestly don’t know how to say this and I know over facetime isn’t the best, but I've waited long enough” I looked over at Dom who looked like a deer in headlights, I grabbed his hand and squeezed it, letting him know it would be ok.

“Heath seriously whats going on?” my dad was started to seem worried

I moved the phone so they could see Dom’s face “This is Dom”

“Yeah honey I know I watch your videos, hi Dommy D” my mom smiled

"Hello Mrs. Hussar" Dom waved

“uhh...FUCK...sorry...I...am ....he is....my....boyfriend....I am gay” my voice cracked as I tried to hold back tears.

It was silent for what felt like forever, Then I saw a tear fall down my mom’s cheek which made me break.

“Heath, we love you so much and that will never change, as long as you are happy we are happy for you.” my mom said as she wiped away her tears

“Welcome to the family Dom” my dad smiled

“Thanks, Mr. Hussar”

We sat and talked to them for awhile, my dad grilling Dom on how to treat his little boy was so funny and I couldn’t stop smiling.

I couldn't remember the last time I was this happy and felt so at ease. 

We hung up the phone and I kissed Dom’s cheek “sorry I just kind of sprung that on you but I needed to do it soon before I went crazy”

Dom stood up, pulling me up into a hug, “It’s ok, cuz I’ll be face timing you when I’m with my family in a few weeks to tell them.”

I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the bedroom, we both stripped down to our briefs, I laid down on my back as Dom crawled on top of me, We made out for a little bit before Dom laid his head on my chest and wrapped his arm around my stomach “Good night Heath”

“Good Night D” I ran my fingers through his hair until we both fell asleep


	6. Moving Day

Dom was in Florida again, this time he was on vacation with his family, and like he promised he facetimed me and introduced me to his family as his boyfriend and it went really well.

We are both so lucky to have amazing support.

He was supposed to be flying home today but there was a major hurricane headed his way and they kept changing his flight. I had been at the airport for 2 hours pacing back and forth in the parking lot, smoking way too many cigarettes just waiting for him to make it home. His flight had been delayed 3 times so I had no idea when he would land all I knew is I wasn’t leaving without him.

Another couple hours had passed, I had smoked all my cigs and bitten off all my fingernails, when my phone rang, it was an unknown number “Hello?”

“Biiiitch I'M HERE”

“O thank fuck baby, I’ll see you in a minute”

I drove way too fast to the pickup lane and jumped out of the jeep almost forgetting to put it in park. It was like a cheesy ass romance movie as I ran up and hugged him as hard as I could.

“Heath I’m fine, I’m here, and I need to breath” He kissed me then pushed me back a little

“Sorry it’s been a long 8 days without you, and not knowing anything about your flight had me worried.” I grabbed his bag, kissing him again, before loading the bags into the jeep

“Yeah sorry about that, there was no power at my parents so my phone wasn't charged and I couldn’t find an outlet that wasn't being used”

I went over and opened the passenger side door for him

“Shit, look at you being extra” he gave me a nice long kiss before getting in.

*******

I rolled over and groaned “Fuck this I’m staying in bed” I turned off my alarm and rolled back into Dom’s arms

“Noooo we can’t, you promised you would help me move into the new place today” he kissed my forehead

“I knooooow but I would've never agreed if I knew we would be waking up at 830” I whined

Luckily Dom didn’t have much to move, but he was moving into an apartment on the 2nd floor and we were the only 2 moving things.

“I’ll go grab the last box, I put some beer in the fridge earlier so they should be nice and cold.”

“Oo Dommy D you know me so well” I blew him a kiss as he walked out the door

I was standing in the kitchen enjoying a nice cold beer when Dom came back with the last box,

He was wearing a big red shirt with the sleeves cut off, giving me the occasional view of his pecks and the sweat dripping down his arms was oddly doing things for me. He sat the box with all the others then joined me for a beer.

He went to take another drink of his beer but I grabbed it from him making some spill down his chin “dude what the..”

My tongue was in his mouth before he could finish his sentence. I kissed my way down his chin along his jawline to his neck, licking up the drops of beer. Dom slid his hand inside of my basketball shorts rubbing the bulge that was growing in my brief. I grab the back of his neck kissing him as I pull him over to the stack of boxes, I look for the box labeled bathroom and dump it on the floor “Heath what are you doing?”

“Shut up” I mumble into a kiss

I turned his back to me, running my hands under his shirt, rubbing up and down his chest as I kissed the back of his neck.

I pulled his shirt off and tossed it, I licked and nibbled my way down his back, as I slid off his shorts.

“Heeeath” he moaned as I sank my teeth into his ass.

I leaned over and grabbed the bottle of lube from the stuff I dumped on the floor, I continued to leave a nice mark with my teeth as I use my finger to massage a generous amount of lube on his hole.

I stood up and stripped my clothes off. I pressed my body up against Dom’s back, I whispered in his ear “tell me you want it” I began jacking him off.

“I want you Heath” he moaned

I bent Dom over a stack of boxes

Teasing the outside of his hole with the tip of my penis.

“Fuck me, Heath”

I grabbed his hips and thrust into him.

I fucked him as hard and fast as I could until we both came.

We collapsed onto the cold hardwood floor both trying to catch our breath

“I’m glad I don’t have roommates anymore, but we sure did put on a nice show for the people across the street” Dom said looking at the giant window next to us with the blinds open, we both laughed

“Once we can move, let’s go get cleaned up, and go to your place so you can change into something nice. I wanna take you out”

I rolled over and kissed him “sounds like a good plan to me”

We had a really nice time at dinner, and I thought we were headed back to my place for the night since Dom’s new furniture wasn’t delivered to his place yet, but then our Uber pulled up to Saddle Ranch “What are we doing here?” I asked

“Well this is the place we were when we both realized we had feelings for each other”

I leaned over and gave him a kiss “baby you cute”

We went into the bar and had probably way too much Hennessy, we didn’t care what anyone thought we danced, we kissed, we held hands, It was great.

“OOO DOMMY, I need to go climb on the billboard”

“Heath no you are way too drunk”

“Then come with me and make sure I’m safe”

“Heath stoooop” He yelled as he chased me across the street

We got to the stairs and I smiled at him “ever fuck up on a billboard?”

“Heath we are not doing that, I’m not going to jail”

“Come on Dommmmmmmy D, fuck me on a billboard”

“I’ll kiss you, but that’s it”

Once we got up on the billboard I pushed Dom up against the billboard and kissed him, grabbing his dick from the outside of his pants

“Heath nooo”

“Fine, you owe me” I pulled away and sat on the ledge, taking a few snapchats before we climbed down

I ended up having to tip the Uber driver way too much because we spend most of the ride back to my apartment drunkenly making out.


	7. Go Giants

I woke up to a facetime call from Dom “good morning baby” I groan

“Heath it’s almost noon, are you seriously still in bed?

“Nope” I laugh

“My party starts in a few hours, do you want to run to the store with me?”

“O yay football, go team”

“No we practiced this, it’s Go Giants”

“Whatever, I’ll be ready by the time you get here”

Dom had lived in his apartment for almost a month and he finally had everything unpacked and all his new furniture set up, so he was inviting people over to watch football and for some reason I promised to help him make food.

I rolled out of bed, brushed my teeth, changed my clothes and crawled back into bed.

20 minutes later I was woken up by Dommy slapping my ass as hard as he could

“Wake up bitch”

“No” I pouted rubbing my ass “baby that hurt”

“Shut up you know you liked it”

I rolled over and yanked him down on top of me

“You’re right I did” I squeezed his ass as he kissed me

“How about we lay here and cuddle for five minutes”

“But…” I kissed him before he could answer

“Ok Heath the 5 minutes is up” Dom said kissing me one more time

“I guessss” I groaned getting out of bed.

I grabbed my backpack put on a hat and followed Dom out the door

We had just finished setting up all the food and drinks “Hey Dom go sit on the couch I have something for you”

He went and sat on the couch as I headed to his room to change into a Giants jersey that I bought a few days ago. Even though I knew nothing about football I knew Dom loved it.

“Close your eyes” I yelled from his room

I slowly walked back into the living room making sure his eyes were closed

“Heath what are you doing?”

“just keep your eyes closed” I climbed on top of him straddling his thighs.

“Ok open” I said all giddy

“Omg Heath, I didn’t think it was possible for me to be more attracted to you, but this, this is amazing” He couldn’t stop kissing me

I was just about to unbutton his pants when the front door opened “The party has arrived” JC yelled as him and Kian walked in, Dom stood up making me fall on the floor.

“Uhh heyyyy guys” Kian grinned

“Baaaby that fucking hurt” I glared at Dom

He held out his hand to help me up “I’m so sorry Heath” he kissed my cheek

“What is happening right now” JC asked

“Just trying to make out with my boyfriend, but we were rudely interrupted!”

“What?” They said at the same time.

I went and grabbed everyone a beer

“So when did this happen” JC asked

“It’s been about 2 months now” Dom said as he sipped his beer

“Interesting” JC still looked confused

“Thanks for telling us” Kian said with a mouthful of food

Before we could say anything there was a knock at the door

“Come in” Dom yelled

Zane and Andrea walked in

“Hey what a concept, knocking on the door” I smirked at JC

“Did you guys walk in on something?” Zane asked them “Been there” he laughed

The rest of the night was filled with friends, food, lots of beer, and randomly cheering when everyone else did. I was so over it but I enjoyed being with our friends and seeing Dom happy. No one else there knew about us, but after a few beers I didn’t care anymore. I walked over and pulled Dom up from the couch, gave him a quick kiss before I sat down pulling him down on my lap. Dom looked at me confused, I smiled and kissed his cheek.

He continued to watch the game from my lap, I noticed a few people kept looking at us but no one said anything, but at this point I didn’t care anymore.

I’m not sure how long I had been asleep but when I woke up but everyone was gone and Dom was in the kitchen cleaning up.

I got up and walked into the kitchen to help him “Hey baby sorry I fell asleep”

“It’s ok, I know football isn’t your thing, but thanks for being here and giving me the best seat here”

“I’m glad you liked it” I stuck out my tongue

“Soooo did OUR team win?” I tried to act like I was interested

“Nope” he frowned

“I’m sorry D” I pulled him into a hug “I got something that will make you forget all about it” I nibbled at his ear

“Mmmm yeahhh?”

“Let’s lock the door this time” I laughed walking over to lock it as he headed to his room

Dom’s shirt was already off by the time I got to his room.

I went to take my shirt off when he stopped me “Leave it on” he said biting his lip

I shook my head and chuckled as I pulled him close “anything for Mr. Dommy D”

I dropped down to my knees and kissed along his hip line while taking his pants off.

He ran his fingers through my hair as I wrapped my lips around his hard dick. I moved up and down the shaft taking more and more of it into my mouth each time. I unbuttoned my shorts and began stroking my dick, vibrating his dick with my moans.

Dom gripped onto the shoulder of my shirt and pulled me up, he laid down on the bed taking me with him. I kicked off my shorts, as Dom grabbed the lube off the side table and tossed it to me. I sat up on my knees between his legs, Dom lifted his legs resting his ankles on my shoulders.

I gave his dick a few strokes before grabbing his thighs and thrusting into him moaning his name.

It didn’t take long before he shot cum all over his stomach letting out a loud moan. I thrust a few more times, digging my nails into his thigh as I came.

I laid down next to him “Dom”

“Yeah?” he was cleaning his stomach off

“I just fucked you while wearing a football jersey” I laughed

“Yeah….that just happened” he said as he laid his head on my chest

We laid there cuddled together for a while, just listening to each other breath before we got cleaned up and ready for bed.

“Can I be the little spoon?” I said giving Dom puppy dog eyes

Dom laughed as he rolled over wrapping his arm around me


End file.
